1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to conveyor systems, and more particularly, to a system for sorting objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveyor systems are used to transport goods, packages, cartons and other objects in all types of environments and experience heavy use in the manufacturing and shipping industries. Complex conveyor systems typically require several conveyor lines and lanes that cooperate with one another to transport or sort objects, as well as various peripheral devices that are associated with each conveyor lane (e.g., sensors, solenoids, motors, etc.). As such, systems for networking and distributing the input/output (“I/O”) of communication and power between the conveyer lanes and/or various peripheral devices are typically employed.
Conventional conveyor systems require that power and/or communication wires be hard wired between logic circuitry and various peripheral devices associated with each conveyor lane. For example, the conveyor system would require power and/or communication lines from logic circuitry to be hard wired to each individual component. In particular, a sensor that communicates inputs to logic circuitry would at least require power and communication wires to operate. Hard wiring the conveyor systems requires considerable labor and time to set up and assemble, as a licensed electrician is needed to ensure that the hard wiring is set up correctly. Furthermore, hard wiring the conveyor systems requires individually running the wires through conduit between logic circuitry and each of the peripheral devices, which also requires considerable time to install.
Networked conveyor systems have been developed that reduce the set up and assembly time typically required for hard-wired conveyor systems. Namely, networked conveyor systems utilize a single cable bundling power and/or communication that is capable of providing power and/or communication to each individual component associated with the conveyor system. Thus, each component does not require a wire that is individually hard wired to the logic circuitry. However, networked conveyor systems require that particular peripheral devices, such as sensors that communicate with logic circuitry, be “intelligent.” In this regard, these peripheral devices must be addressable and provide identification information to the logic circuitry so that the logic circuitry may send an output signal to respond to the device sending the identification information. As such, these peripheral devices are typically more expensive than peripheral devices that do not need to provide identification information. In addition, because some peripheral devices must provide identification information before the logic circuitry may send an output signal, the response time of the conveyor system is sacrificed. For instance, a conveyor system that sorts objects typically makes real-time decisions, such as diversion decisions, which would generally be more difficult to achieve with a networked sorter where each of the sensors would have to be scanned to first identify the sensor and determine the location of the sensor that sent an input signal necessitating the diversion decision.
Thus, there remains a need for a conveyor system that can efficiently and effectively receive and distribute at least power and/or communication between various peripheral devices associated with the conveyor system. In addition, there remains a need for a conveyor system that is cost effective and uncomplicated to assemble and disassemble. Furthermore, there is a need for a conveyor system that may readily interconnect a plurality of peripheral devices associated with the conveyor system without sacrificing the effectiveness of power and/or communication traveling between each device and logic circuitry.